Belief
by KittiofDOOM
Summary: I have always known, since the beginning, that this will be the end for us all..." Prophet-Centric


_Belief_

Fools, the lot of them. Grasping onto the pitiful idea of the 'Great Journey'. It makes me laugh, watching them follow Truth like Thorn Beast or should I say Unggoy for the slaughter. There is no 'Great Journey'. Truth just claims there is. He prays on the weak minded, filling their one track mind with lies and filth. Molding them into little mindless zombies so he can play god. There are no gods.

It's pathetic many lives have died for a worthless cause, but then again if they are dumb enough to believe Truth's lies, perhaps it's more natural selection than malice. The Jiralhanae I can understand, brutes by nature, bloodthirsty barbarians. Easy to manipulate, easy to control. I would mourn them if I had the heart. Kig-Yar and Mgalekgolo they look upon the Covenant with passive interest. They follow whoever is there to lead. And Unggoy shiver in their boots at a harsh word. Yanme'e, stupid drones. Huragok. What is for them? Floating around, do they even know they are in a war? Truth is smart to fatten his ranks with fools and cowards. But what excuse have the Sangheili? Noble, intelligent creatures. Well, what is noble actually? But to follow Truth, perhaps not as intelligent as I thought. They bow to his every whim and are blind to his schemes and plots.

But I am not.

I've seen from the beginning, even before _he_ was known as Truth, when he was just a minister with no great power, unfit to even kiss the next generation with his genes. I learned of the planning with his two cohorts. I watched them call down the Prophet of Restraint, and force Obligation and Tolerance to step down. Still I did nothing. I wasn't getting involved in the political affairs of the other San 'Shyuum. I was happy where I was, watching the fools weave their little web of lies.

Pathetic.

They truly are pathetic.

I was content to wait for the intelligent Sangheili or the instinctual Jiralhanae or the beaten down Unggoy to realize something was amiss. Then I would watch with glee as they tore the liar apart, limb from limb. It was just a matter of time.

I can't believe they stooped this low.

The fools.

They know the truth now. But still they hide behind the lies. They wage a worthless war on what might be our only link to the Forerunners.

Have they gone mad?

Were they ever sane to start with?

They have brought our glorious Covenant in the 'Ninth Age of Reclamation'.

Hah!

We are still in the 'First Age of Abandonment' and that is where we will stay. The Forerunners have abandoned us. They did not transcend to the Heavens. There is no Heaven to reach. They left. I don't know where. And I don't really care. But they left us to fend for ourselves.

If I'm wrong?

If I'm wrong, and I highly doubt it, I will bow down before Truth and beg his forgiveness.

But I know I am right.

I chose the name 'Belief' when I became a Prophet because I wished to inspire some belief into myself. Deep down I want to believe, I want to be one of those foolish mindless zombies, how I envy them so. But my eyes had been opened…and as much as I want them to shut, they will never be closed again. I do not know why I have been picked for this. I am no use to anyone. I stopped believing when they took my beloved, my dear, sweet Illusion. She spoke the truth loud and clear. She stood up for what she believed in.

And for that she made enemies.

Then one night they came for her, took her away. Stole her from the safety of my arms. They branded her a Heretic. And she stood trial. I should've done something. But I just sat there, like I always did.

That was the day she was found guilty of heresy.

That was the day part of me died.

That was the day I lost my belief.

I remember screaming and begging Truth to reconsider. But he just looked at me, with that same apathetic stare I gave others…and he laughed. He told me I was a fool to stand by this heretic and I would suffer the same fate. I remember Illusion begging Truth to spare me; she got down on her knees and begged him. Truth approached her and knelt beside her. To this day I do not know what he said to her. But I remember the look on her face.

Fear.

Pure fear.

Truth's judgment stuck and she was executed. Right there in front of me. They cut her down like she was nothing. Nothing but a pawn who had lost is usefulness. What do the humans say? A cow who has lost its milk. What does that even mean?

But I was spared.

It should've been me that felt that blade. I should never have told Illusion my thoughts, my fears. She would never have spoken out. She would never have been murdered by Truth. She would still be alive, with me.

But no. I am still here.

Alone.

Watching.

Waiting.

Biding my time to expose him. Expose Truth for the fraud he is.

Still I stay silent. I stay silent as Regret was murdered by the Demon. I stay silent as Truth abandoned Mercy. Truth speaks of remorse and pity. He says he mourns Regret, and lies even now that Mercy's calming word is in his ear. But I know the truth. This was his plan, no doubt. This is what he wanted all along. He wanted control he already had it. But he wanted absolute power over the slaves and believers. He wanted to be God.

And this 'God' did what he wanted, when he wanted. For no one but himself.

The Sangheili are next, I believe. He had never liked them, I dare say. Something other than their intelligence and…waning belief? For Ages and Ages they were the most devote followers. If the lie weaver set his goals to keeping them blind and dumb, they would have stayed as dense as a new born Yanme'e. No, something deeper. And my only thought could be the animosity between us and them. The feud that predates the Sangheili and Jiralhanae hatred and that is nearly ancient. Long, long ago, us and them, San 'Shyuum and Sangheili fought and bleed and died. Truth be told, I believe it is that. That wounded pride. And we mock the Jiralhanae for their petty feuds.

Truth is a fool, he's going to be the death of us all, no he is the death of us all. Since this war began so many countless lives lost. So much pain and suffering, so much death and regret. Entire species are being wiped out here. Soon, I fear, my own proud race will die out. Eradicated from history, lost to the sands of time.

This is the end for us all…

A sharp knock on the door interrupted Beliefs writing. He looked up and shoved the journal under a pile of random papers. He stood up and slowly made his way to the door. Somehow he just knew. So he wasn't surprised when he opened the door to two Jiralhanae honour guards. They barged in his room. Belief sighed. It was his time. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to go down fighting. Nestled in the folds of his robe was a plasma pistol. But before he even had time to draw it he was slammed to the ground by the Jiralhanae's hand. The Jiralhanae held back, but even then he did some lasting damage. Belief coughed blood onto the carpet. He watched as it stained the floor crimson. He felt the Guards grab his arms and force him to his feet. He cried out in pain as he felt the broken bones dig into his skin, trying to break out. They dragged him outside. Belief could vaguely make out red robes.

"Take him to the dungeon; he is to stand trial tomorrow." Truth barked.

"On what charges?" Belief muttered He went into a weak coughing fit; blood trickled down his face and dripped to the floor by Truth's feet.

"Heresy."

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**First part of three.**

**Just a quick shout out to my friend Exilo for Beta-ing this.**

**Until Next time.**


End file.
